Defective
by Erin Weasley
Summary: Blair Laurent, a young detective with trust issues, has been working a serial killer case for weeks. Connor is assigned to help her solve the case at all costs. As the two delve deeper into the case, Connor struggles with an inner battle of emotions he shouldn't feel. After all, falling in love isn't in his programming. (rated M for violence and language)
1. I'm Only Human, After All

The picture on her desk stared up at her in disappointment. She glared at it.

"Don't give me that look." she flipped the frame around so it was facing the wall. She knew that she looked like a mess and she didn't need to be looking into the face of her always flawless sister to remind her. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and logged into her computer.

" _Welcome, Detective Blair Laurent._ " The automated voice greeted. Blair opened her most recent case file and took a sip of the coffee that she had picked up on the way to work. It was awful but it was caffeinated so it didn't matter.

She sighed as she scrolled through countless photos of a gruesome murder scene. It was a middle-aged man and his thirteen-year-old son- or what was left of them. The father had been dismembered and strewn around the living room. The son had been stuffed into the refrigerator.

It was the third case in the past two weeks. All different ages, race, sex, and cause of death. The only thing that connected them was a single black card with a name written in silver ink- The Predecessor. And since there were no other similarities, Blair wasn't making any leads.

"Good morning, Detectiving Laurent." The sudden voice made her jump. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to alarm you." Blair looked up at the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, closing the files on her computer.

"My name is Connor." He replied simply. "I'm the android sent by Cyberlife."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My name is Connor. I'm the-" He started to repeat but she stopped him.

"No no, I got that part. Why are you here." Blair opened her emails, checking for any notification that an android would be coming in.

"I've been sent to assist you in the Predecessor case." Connor explained. Blaid stood up, nearly knocking over her chair as she stormed into her supervising officer's office.

"Is this some kind of joke?" She snapped. Lieutenant Beckett just looked up from her desk calmly.

"It's only here to assist you. It is still your case." Her unfazed demeanor only made Blair angrier.

"So I need a babysitter now?" Blair scoffed. "What happened to 'I'm so glad we've got such a bright young female detective on this case. Us girls gotta stick together?"

"It's not your babysitter." Beckett took off her glasses and clasped her hands together on her desk. "Think of it like a partner. A partner with highly advanced abilities and investigating skills."

"I'm not working this case with him." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"Then you're not working this case." Beckett stood and put her hands on her hips. They were at an impasse and Beckett had the upper hand. And Blair needed this case. She threw up her hands in surrender.

"Fine. I'll work with him." She started to leave the office. "This better work."

"Have a little faith, Blair." Beckett chuckled. "Besides… he's kind of cute." Blair rolled her eyes.

"You're terrible."

* * *

Connor was looking around at the multiplier other desks while Detective Laurent talked with the Lieutenant. He could tell that she was upset with him being there. He looked down at her desk, seeing the picture frame that was turned to face the wall. He flipped it back around, examining the picture.

In it were two blonde women- one of them was Detective Laurent- and the other he scanned and identified as Bethany Laurent- Born: April 21, 2011, Died: October 9, 2036. He concluded that Bethany was Detective Laurent's older sister. In the photo, they were both smiling, hugging each other in front of the ocean.

Connor put the picture down as he saw Detective Laurent approaching. She was definitely less than thrilled with the circumstances.

"Looks like we're stuck together, Connor." She sighed, plopping down in her chair. "Have you been filled in on the case?"

"I have downloaded all of the past evidence information into my system," Connor replied.

"Of course you did." She gave him a tight smile. She put her hands behind her head and leaned back in her chair. "Well, you're the super detective. What do you make of it?"

"The killer isn't creating a pattern which makes it difficult to figure out a motive, assuming that there is one."

"What about the name- The Predecessor?"

"Predecessor- a thing that has been followed or replaced by another." Connor defined. "Or it is also defined as-"

"No," she sighed, "What do you think it means in the terms of the case. Why would a serial killer pick that name?" Before he could answer, her phone started to ring. She groaned with disgust and answered. "I told you to stop calling me." As Connor listened to ehr bicker with the person on the other end, he looked through crime scene photos in his head. The most recent case was last night previous; a man and his son killed in their apartment.

"Fuck you." Detective Laurent's outburst pulled Connor's attention back to the office. "And stop calling me." She slammed her phone down on her desk and took a deep, frustrated breath.

"Detective Laurent," Connor began but she made a face at him.

"Oh god, don't call me that." She ran her fingers through her platinum blonde hair. "I only make perps call me detective. Otherwise, I sound like I'm on a power trip. Just… call me Blair."

 _Blair relationship status: Neutral_

"Blair," He corrected, "I was wondering if we could go back to the crime scene. Perhaps I will find something you missed." she stared at him for a moment, looking slightly offended. But then she shrugged.

"Fair enough." Blair grabbed her jacket and walked passed him, calling back to him over her shoulder. "Come on Tin Man."

* * *

The ride to the crime scene was done mostly in silence. Blair watched Connor curiously as the android flipped a coin between his fingers, tossing it back and forth in his hands. He handled it with such precision, never faltering. He suddenly stopped, holding the coin between his thumb and index finger.

"Who were you speaking to on the phone?" He asked. Blair shot him a look.

"What's it to you, bot boy?" She snapped. She did not want to be talking about her ex… mistake with an unfeeling android.

"I was simply wondering what had aggravated you." Connor explained innocently.

"Well it doesn't concern the case so it doesn't concern you. That's how this works, isn't it?" she stared out the window, ending the conversation. Connor studied her expression as she watched the city go by. She seemed… troubled. Like she was trying to solve a puzzle with too many missing pieces and the search was destroying her.

It wasn't much longer before they reached the apartment building. A team was still there from last night, coming in and out of their van. Blair was the first out of the car with Connor close behind.

The air was bitter and the cold breeze stung Blair's skin. Connor was unaffected by the weather. It was even colder inside the apartment building. The two went up the stairs until they reached the third floor and the blood covered door at the end of the hall. Blair quickly braced herself and went inside.

At least the smell has changed from last night. Now instead of rotting flesh it was the overwhelming scent of cleaning chemicals. As Blair spoke to a member of the forensics team, Connor started to look around on his own.

There were multiple bloodstains where each of the father's body parts had been placed. MOre blood splatters lined the walls. Whatever happened was very violent. He was about to go into the kitchen when Blair rejoined him.

"The forensics team was told to hold off on some of the cleanup so you could have a look around. They aren't too happy about it so do whatever it is you do so we can get out of here."

Connor nodded and scanned the kitchen for evidence. There were remnants of duct tape still stuck on one of the chairs, where the boy had been tied to, probably to be forced to watch his father's brutal death. Skid marks left by tennis shoes indicated dragged him to the refrigerator. The shelves inside were shattered, the killer hadn't bothered to remove them before shoving the boy inside.

From the photos of the body, the boy had suffered many injuries from being pushed against the shelves, but it was a broken neck that had killed him. With this evidence, Connor was able to reconstruct the scene.

After the killer sawed off the last of the father's limb's, they stalked back to the son, judging by the bloody footprints on the ground. They cut the tape holding the boy and he tried to escape, but they overpowered him. From the scuff marks on the stainless steel door, the boy kicked and tried to push away from the fridge as he forcibly shoved into the small space. The shelves bruised much of his torso and cracked four ribs. The killer pushed the boy's head down to fit into the fridge and _snap._

After he was dead, the killer proceeded to stuff the body into the fridge and forcing the door closed, crushing the boy's body inside.

"The killer would have had to be very strong to be able to push the boy inside and close the door," Connor noted. Blair nodded in agreement with a grim look on her face.

"He was thirteen." She sighed sadly.

"His life was very short." Connor noticed pictures hanging on the fridge. Smiling at soccer games, making faces while fishing- everything Connor imagined a father a son to look like. "Which is why we must find who did this." Blair smiled.

"Careful Connor. You almost sound angry." She watched him narrow his eyes.

"I don't feel anger or any emotion. It isn't in my programming." He reasoned. "I only want to accomplish the mission." She held up her hands.

"No need to get defensive." She looked around the apartment. There's still something that bugs me." When Connor gave her a curious look, she explained. "The record says that they owned an android, but there wasn't one here when the bodies were found." Connor scanned the area and noticed a trail of blue blood on the floor.

"Maybe you just weren't looking in the right place." He followed the trail into the office. It led up to a bookshelf, dripping down the spine of one of the books. Connor gently pulled the book out and the shelf clicked and swung forward.

"How in the hell…" Blair gasped as the secret room revealed the cowering android.

"P-please." She whimpered. It was a badly damaged AX400 model. "Don't hurt me." After scanning her damages, Connor was surprised she hadn't already shut down.

"We're here to help." Blair knelt by the android's side. My name is Blair. I'm a detective. I need you to tell me what happened."

"I-I was making Jeremy a snack before he went to soccer practice. Bill was working." She started. "It was just a normal day." Tears streamed down her face. Blair didn't even know androids could cry. "And then he came through the window. B-Bill always leaves it open. He says the fresh air helps him think. He's an architect."

"What happened when the man came?" Connor asked, trying to move the story along. The android didn't have much time. "Did you see his face?" She shook her head.

"He attacked me from behind and damaged my optic system." One of her eyes had been torn out, probably disabling her scanner. "Then he started beating me. That's when Jeremy tried to stop him. But the man was too big. Jeremy ordered me to go hide, but I just couldn't." She had become a deviant. "I tried… I t-tried-" Connor could tell that her systems were failing.

"We don't have much time." He told Blair. "I can upload her memory and see exactly what happened." Before Blair could say anything Connor took the AX400's hand, both of their skin fading to reveal the white plastic underneath. The android grabbed Blair's arm with her other hand.

"Find out who did this. They-" She winced as she felt the darkness closing in. "They were my family." Connor pulled his hand away and the android's body went limp, shutting down.

"She saw the whole thing," Connor noted, but there was something in his voice that Blair couldn't place. Like he felt bad for her. He sighed with irritation. "But the killer was wearing a mask. Nothing distinctive on it either, just a plain silver mask." He stood up, but Blair stayed, stilling holding onto the AX400.

"She said they were her family." She lamented. "I didn't know that androids felt that way."

"They don't." Connor straightened his tie. "They don't feel anything. It's just a flaw in her programming." Blair stood and brushed off.

"Yeah." She looked down at the body made of wires and plastic. Could there be more to androids than just programming and following orders? She looked at Connor. "Maybe you're right."

* * *

 **I'm so excited to write another fanfiction for a video game! I'm absolutely obsessed with Detroit Become Human and I love Connor so I'm excited to share this with you guys. Please Please Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Whatever it Takes

Connor could tell by the look on Blair's face that the visitor at her desk was an unwanted one. She was fuming as she crossed the station. Connor almost had to jog to keep up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She seethed. The man just gave her a sarcastic smile.

"It's good to see you too, Blair."

"It's Detective, to you." She snarled. "Now what the fuck do you want?" He ignored her hostility and his eyes shifted to Connor.

"What's this?" He wondered, taking a step towards him.

"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

"Great," The man scoffed, "so these fuckers are taking _our_ jobs?" Blair rolled her eyes.

"For the last time Richard, what do you want?"

"Alright," He held up his hands in surrender, "I'm checking out a case with one of your coworkers and though I'd drop by, since you blew me off on the phone earlier." _So this is the person she was speaking to._ Connor thought. _No wonder she was so irritated._

"What case needs the FBI?" She ran her fingers through her hair. "You know what, I don't care. I have a lot of work to do and I can't deal with your bullshit right now."

"Come on, I've gotta be better company than this piece of plastic." He jabbed Connor's shoulder who just narrowed his eye as he searched his database.

"The detective is right, Agent Perkins. We really have to work on the case." Perkins took a step towards him.

"I don't take orders from androids." He growled, grabbing Connor by the collar. Blair shoved him away.

"Fuck off," She snapped. "At least he's actually trying, which is more than you ever did." She pushed him again and he grabbed her wrists, clutching them tightly.

"You little bitch." She forced herself not to wince as his grip tightened painfully. Connor felt something rising inside him. Something that made him want to throw Perkins out of a window. Perkins opened his mouth to continue, but another detective called out to him from across the station. He pulled her closer to him, his disgusting hot breath on her skin as he spoke into her ear. "This isn't over."

"It was over the minute you gave up on my sister." she muttered through gritted teeth. "Now get the hell out of my face before I put my fist through yours." He pushed her back as he let her go, her body slamming into her desk. The picture of her and her sister fell to the floor.

Connor picked it up and placed it back on the desk. There was now a large crack over her sister's smiling face.

"Bastard," Blair muttered, straightening the sleeves of her jacket. Connor scanned her wrists for injuries. Possible bruising, but nothing serious.

"Agent Perkins was on your sister's case?" He inquired. She shot him a look.

"How did you-"

"I have access to public and police records." He explained. "I know about your sister's murder." Blair closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"He was a detective at the time. Park of the reason the case didn't get anywhere was because Perkins was too busy joining the feds to even try. That and he was distracted by… other things." She glanced at Connor, feeling her face turn red. She quickly looked away from his brown eyes and stared at her feet. "Anyway, he chalked it all up to a robbery gone wrong, despite the evidence suggesting otherwise. I was just a beat cop at the time so I couldn't even investigate the case myself. Long story short, the son of a bitch is still out there and there's nothing I can do."

Connor could see the tears in her eyes and debated how he should respond. Logically, he should change the subject and get back to the matter at hand. But another part of him wanted to reach out to her, to show her he cared.

"You've solved over fifty homicide cases just in the past two years since you became a detective. Over fifty cases where you avenged a life that was cut short. Where you gave a family closure." He gave her a small smile. "Bethany would be proud."

Blair took a deep breath and snapped out of her emotional state, pushing everything down like she always did. She didn't even know why she was telling Connor any of this to begin with. She told herself that she was just shaken up after Richard showed up out of nowhere, opening up old wounds. It wouldn't happen again.

Blair was cold towards Connor for the rest of the day as they sifted through endless piles of evidence, making a list of people to interview, and trying- and failing- to make a list of suspects. Minutes turned into hours and the sun began to set over the city.

Connor watched as the other detectives started to file out of the station while a few stayed behind to finish up paperwork or work on a case. As much as he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about the way Perkins had clutched Blair. More importantly, he couldn't stop thinking about the way the action had made him feel. He had never had the urge to harm a human as much as he had in that moment. He concluded that it was due to his programming that he was loyal to Blair. If she was harmed, it would be harder to solve the case and he would fail his mission. That was all.

"It is 10:33 P.M." He announced. "Perhaps it would be best for you to go home and sleep."

"Aw, look at you, looking after my well being." Blair scoffed, grabbing her jacket. She knew very well that she wouldn't be getting any sleep, not that she would tell him that. No need to worry the little android. "What about you?" She asked. "Do you like, recharge or something?" Connor chuckled.

"Goodnight Blair." He walked away and got in the elevator. Blair watched the doors close and was almost sorry to see him go. She was starting to get used to his company. Plus it'd be easier to work while he was there, but she could manage just fine on her own. Just as soon as she got a good cup of coffee first.

* * *

It had been two years and there were still boxes in her living room. They were filled with books and DVD's and even a couple VHS tapes. Things Blair and her sister had collected over the years. They liked to call themselves connoisseurs of forgotten things. Maybe it was just too painful to open them without Bethany.

She was sitting on her sofa with her tablet, scrolling through cases while one of her favorite movies played on the TV, still trying to find connections that weren't there. She checked the time in the corner of the screen. It was almost 4:00 in the morning. She felt the exhaustion coursing through her but she knew sleep wouldn't find her. She'd barely slept in the last two years and didn't expect to be getting much any time soon.

He cat eyed her from his place on the window sill. HIs white fur rippled as he stretched, leaping down onto the floor. As he sauntered into the kitchen, Blair noticed the sorry state of her hair. Maybe a shower would help ease her mind. She stripped out of the T-shirt and leggings that she had changed into after work and turned the water on so hot that steam billowed up from the floor and wafted through the air.

Meanwhile, deep within Connor's software, he discussed the case with Amanda- the A.I. installed as his handler.

" _Detective Laurent has a troublesome past," Amanda stated plainly. "I fear her emotions will get in the way of the case."_

" _From what I have observed so far, Detective Laurent is extremely dedicated to her position and this case." Connor disagreed. "If anything, her sister's murder makes her more driven. She's the most capable person for the job."_

" _Ah, but she will never match your own capabilities." Amanda pointed out. "Remember Connor, you must stay detached from Detective Laurent and the case. Emotions cloud judgement. Your lack of feeling makes you perfect for this kind of cases." She gave him a hard look. "Stay that way."_

He straightened his tie as he rode up the elevator of Blair's apartment building. There was another murder. This time it was a woman in a high end penthouse on the other side of the city. He reached her floor and found her apartment. He knocked.

"Detective!" He shouted where there was no response. He heard shouts inside and the sound of broken glass. Something was wrong. "Blair, I'm coming in!" luckily, her apartment had key card locks so he was able to hack the mechanism. The door buzzed opened he stepped inside.

As he closed the door behind him, he heard the shower running and quickly realized that the shouts had come from the television. Two children were in a car that was being attacked by a tyrannosaurus rex. He tilted his head, identifying the film as the 1993 science fiction titled _Jurassic Park._ As he stepped further into the living room, a white blur darted past him, hissing at the intruder. Connor smiled down at the cat, leaning down to pet it. It seemed untrusting at first but eventually lifted its head to his touch. He examined the name tag on its light blue color. Maximus.

"What the fuck?" A voice said behind him. Blair stood with a pale green towel wrapped around her body, her hand holding it up so it wouldn't fall. Her blonde hair was still dripping from her shower. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard shouting and thought you were in danger." Connor stammered, his system faltering from the sight in front of him. He quickly focused on the TV. "I didn't realize until I came in that it was just the movie." Blair looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Well I'm going to go put on some clothes." She motioned to the sofa. "Just have a seat and make yourself comfortable or whatever." She went back down the hall. Connor listened to her bare feet against the hardwood floor. He started to watch the movie, interested by its plot.

Blair wrung out her hair, having changed into a sweatshirt and jeans. She smiled to herself as she watched Connor's LED blink, his eyes glued to the screen. He noticed her standing in the doorway.

"This movie is very unrealistic." He informed. "There wouldn't have been enough DNA to reconstruct an extinct creature. It's a fascinating concept though, despite the inaccuracies."

"Funny," she chuckled, "People used to say the same thing about _The Terminator_." She curled up on the chair across from him, pausing the movie. "So why are you here, anyway?"

"There's been another murder." She jumped up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrieked, going back into her room to change into more work appropriate attire.

"You seemed preoccupied." Connor shrugged. Blair came back down the hall, slipping her arm through her blazer sleeve.

"What are you waiting for?" She scoffed. "Every second we waste could cost us evidence. So next time there's a murder, I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my breasts." She rushed out of her apartment with a bumbling Connor behind her.

"I-I wasn't- it's against my programing to-"

"Whatever, Tin Man. We can discuss this later. But right now," She pressed the button for the elevator. "We've got a killer to catch."

* * *

 **Here's chapter two! Please leave reviews, it really means a lot to me to know what you think.**


End file.
